ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobu and Castiel Training
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu hade awaken pretty early that morning to start his day off right with a big meal. This was becoming a regular routine, getting up, making his own breakfast which could be a variety of things ranging from ten to fifteen bowls of oatmeal, two loaves of bread that was toasted. To wash it all down, it was usually a good amount of orange juice, but also a lot of water as well. After breakfast, he would get his bandages on, only concentating them around his right arm, shoulder and neck to hide those terrible burn scars from the lightning Shin cast on him. Then after clothing himself, strapping his Bokken to his back, and last of all, placing on his Yonshigakue head band around his forehead and securing it tightly. He had one stop to go to before he headed out of the village to get some training done before he needed to get to the Academy, and that was finding something to improve his training. He had asked a shop keeper a couple days previously about some bracers and other items for weighted training. He didn’t want just something with a light amount of weight, he knew he was already strong, but by having more weight behind it, it would force his body to work him even harder. With the return to that shop, he found the man with a set of Bracer, and also a belt sitting on his desk. They were all gold plated and the belt itself had a rather unique design on it. In th front on the rest, there was a picture of what looked like a Rhinocerous in all of it’s strength and glory detailed fabulously. The belt itself weighed around twenty five pounds itself. It wasn’t too bad at first, he was confident in his ability move around with it but would learn his lesson soon enough. The bracers are what caused fear to somewhat slip into his mind. They both weighed fifteen pounds each, but there were slots throughout the barcers where he could add these shot stubby rods. The metal it was made of was unknown to him, but for each rod he added, he could put another five pounds to it, where there was an available twelve slots. Gulping at the thought of ammount of weight that could be carried around with these, he stuck to merely the bracers as they were at first, and snapped them into place on his wrist. They were a rather comfortable fit, but the way they forged, the entire set could be adjusted to the size of the person. After fitting himself with this new equiptment, he began to stroll towards the edge of the village to begin his run to the Training grounds that belonged to Azuresato Ryu. Already though, his body began to sweat from not only the added weight of two hundred pounds, but the anxiety of the run and climb of the mountain. He had been there a few times before, but never with this much weight on him. Starting his run now, he kept his arms at his sides, pumping them with his steps. Every movement was a strain on his muscles, but it was nothing unfamiliar. The pain had been worse in many different situations he’d been through since he first became a Genin here in Yonshi. Pushing through it, the normal time of two hours it took to travel there actually pushed a bit longer, almost taking around three and a half actually. When he got there, his entire body felt worn, his muscles tense, but he clinched his teeth, pushed the sweat away from his face, and started the climb of the mountain. Gripping each rock surface that he could, and finding his footing, he pushed himself up slowly, but at a steady pace to continue this training. He pressed the thoughts of exaustion away and began to work some chakra into his palms to work on a little chakra manipulation as well. It wouldn’t hurt to be sure his hands were secure on the ledge too, so after he gained some distance he wouldn’t plummet down to his death. Finally breaking to the top of the mountain and crawling onto a flat surface, his breathing was quiet labored and his eye twitched, almost forgetting each time how crazy of a work out it was to get up here. But the weights had proved their purpouse, it was much worse then any other time he scaled to this area, or even moved about. Brining his feet underneath himself, he began to stumble before catching himself and looked around. Already it seemed there were individuals here, meaning he was probably running quiet late. Trying to control his breathing and move the sweat off of his face with his hand, his clothing already stuck awkwardly to his body from almsot seeming like he had gone swimming. A chill too ran down his spine as one of the soft breezes of the cold air blew by him. He cursed softly to himself, but did his best to keep himself composured as he began to head towards the main section of the training grounds where he attemped to raise an arm, but it fell back to his side from the weight of his bracer and not putting enough effort to raise it. Seeing that he was unsure whom was all here still, he awaited until he got closer and he could also catch his breath to speak.- CastielCaion: Castiel would wake in his tent to the blistering cold outside. For the past couple days he had been getting more and more used to it but the cold would still shiver into his spine and cause cold appendages. He would emerge from his tent and walk to the cliffs edge, smiling at the oncoming day and run to grab a snack. The taste of fresh apple ran over his taste buds as he happily ate by the reminisce of his fire from the night before. Sitting now, he would listen but hear no birds. The simple song they would sing was enough to lift his spirits in any normal day but today he was just plain happy for once. He looked around the area to see anyting that might resemble other human or even animals but he figured the blistering cold from being so high up and the fact that the place wasn’t the healthiest looking place might have scared away the animals. He looked upon the tree that the day before he had pushed over with his mudslide technique, the roots standing up in the air as the top of the tree lay against the ground. He smiled as he had dreamt of the day his Sensei told him he made chunnin. He ran it through his head and seen the pride on her face. He was happy because has become one step closer to becoming strong enough to make his new and old family proud. He reached around and tightened the sand headband on his arm as well as the Yonshi headband on his head. He did this to move his black hair from his face but he would then move the white strand of hair away from his headband and let it fall slightly along his eye. He looked around as he felt another presence and he placed his hands on the ground. Using his chakra as radar he would pulse it through the earth. “One incoming.” He would whisper to himself as he removed a kunai from his pack and held it along his arm. He wanted to be ready just in case someone had followed him up here and waited. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had stopped himself after coming around the corner of the rock face that was on the side of the trail. He had a tough time looking about and seeing all that was around because of the eerie mist that covered the grounds. Feeling as though he had been dropped in an ice bath now since his sweat was cooled so much due to the chilly air, his body shivered and wished he had brought himself a change of clothes. But, he wasn’t planning on camping here... His eyes had caught sight of the tent that had been placed up there by someone, and could make out a vauge outline of someone crouched on the ground. He couldn’t imagine it being anyone threatening, the fact that they were camped out here must mean that it was possibly one of Azuresato’s students. Placing this two together, he rose his voice up to let them know of his presence, and know that he was not threatening in the least bit. His voice carried much more comfortably now that his breath had been somewhat caught but it was still a bit odd seeing that the cold air stung his lungs somewhat while breathing. Over the few times he’d been here, it was something he would somewhat ignore.- Hello...? It’s Nobu Akimichi! Is that one of Ryu’s students...? –He narrowed his eyes, still somewhat unsure of whom was crouched before him, looking defensive as ever.- CastielCaoin: Castiel would look up, His deep sea blue eyes staring at the silohette of a man that he had senced coming. "Nobu??" He asked relising when he called out that its one of his friends and one of the chunnin he looked up to. " Nobu im sorry bud ive been up here for a week didnt think anyone would come up anytime soon. " He waved his hand to give him the idea of safety which was also an invite to come and enjoy some soup he had made up- " I got some fresh soup before i start training, watn some?"- He smiled walking twords the tent and showing nobu it was him, His shirt was removed and the large scar on his back was show in the easy visibility. He still had scars around his body from burns and scars on the exam that would take a long time to go away. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu smirked as he heard the voice of a familiar person he knew well. He was not one to forget names all too easily, and could place any voice to a person as well. It was just one of this things, it was a show of respect, and not only that, show that he did think of everyone in the village as his friend.- Ah, Castiel, that’s you over there. That sounds great! It’s freakin’ cold up here... –Nobu didn’t have the presence of mind to ask about why Castiel had been up here for a week now, but assumed it was nothing but training for him. Coming up closer, he could not make out Castiels form and see that he had his shirt off. He was almost shocked by this, it was freezing up here. Perhaps it was a little worse since he was soaked in his own sweat, but still. His mind had flipped through all these thoughts in a matter of seconds before his nostrils caught scent of the soup and sat himself down next to the kettle where a fire was burning to help warm himself up. He really was not fond of this cold weather, but it was possibly one of the best ways to work his body by not only exercising the muscles on the way here, but up here, the cold restricted the blood flow, and would take even longer to heal. Living by the words of his own sensei, no pain, no gain, he merely smirked and waited patiently for his bowl of soup.- What’s on the agenda for your training today? I was hoping Ryu was around... I need more Taijutsu training! CastielCaoin: Castiel smiled at his reaction from the bitter cold and how he was surprised CAS was in the area without a shirt- It’s a nice ramen broth that I was working on just got to add the noodles- As he walks over to the pot he adds the dehydrated noodles. Five minutes passed quickly and he serves it up- “this will warm you up” He hands Nobu the soup and focuses his chakra while he eats. This was a simple technique to make it so you can focus and multitask with his chakra- “So Taijutsu eh? I only know one thing but other than that I need to learn more about it. Especially being my one jutsu requires hand to hand combat. “He smiled and began to eat quietly- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had streth out his hands that felt brittle in the cold, almost welcoming the hot bowl near his body. Realizing though that the bowl was much too hot to simply hold, he focused his chaka out through his palms and used it as a sort of cushion to absorb the heat and not burn himself. Chakra control was something that had become rather simple to him, having to manipulate it through out his body to use his body expansion, and not only that, but increase his chakra pool through the Calorie control. He had almost cused out as he looked to his wrist that were bound with the golden bracers, they weighed down his arm, and made it difficult to even hold this bowl up. His eye twithed slightly, something getting in the way of his food...? That wouldn’t happen. Muscling up the strength to push through he, he didn’t even bother with chopsticks or anything of the sort, instead he blew on the steaming bowl a couple times before placing it to his lips and began to gulp it down. He got halfway through the bowl before he brought it back down, a noodle hanging from the corner of his mouth that he sucked up in a moment’s notice. Nodding his head and ehaling a big sigh, he felt somewhat rejuvinated by the food, and smiled to Cas.- Oh yeah? I know some things here and there... But I need it because I don’t have an elemental nature. All I can summon up is the clan’s secret jutsu’s using my normal chakra. So to compensate for this, I’m going to become grand in Taijutsu! –Chuckling softly as his confidence had somewhat burst out, he found some color flush to his face and went back to his soup and chugging the rest of it down. The warm broth brought life to his cold body, and he had felt much better then before. But none the less, he was ready to start moving around once again before his body began to stiffen up on him and he froze like a statue from the cool air of the mountain.- CastielCaoin: He smiled to nobu and listened to his slurps. He thought to himself, must be good , as he chuckled. He finished his own soup off fast feeling the energy flowing back into him, He sighed and breathed the cold mountain air into his lungs holding it for a second and then expelling it from his lungs. He leaned back feeling the icy grass cover his fingers and the chill of the air blowing on his skin. As he listened to nobu talk about how he wanted to become stronger in taijutsu due to having no chakra nature he smiled. Continueing to listen as he listened to the whole conversation, Soon after he spoke up, " Well i wish you luck nobu i have an earth affinity chakra as you probably have noticed since you witnessed my exam." He points over to the stone spikes of random sizes that liter the mountain aswell as the tree that a mudslide had run completely out of the ground. " I did that. Lets hope ryu dont punish me for that" He chuckled but he was seriously worried she would be mad that he ruined her training area Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had nodded his head towards Cas with his mention of having the nature of Earth Release. He was always a tad bit jealous of those whom were able to use it, seeing that his secret techniques would have some rather amazing results with a nature. But it was just something that was not common in his clan. Letting his eye’s wander about the training grounds to examine everything that Cas had done, he nodded.- That’s pretty neat. But as long as I can get speed on my side, you won’t have the time to do those hand seals to do these techniques. So good luck to you, as well. Hehe. –Chuckling softly, he placed the bowl on ground and pushed himself up so that he was standing there. Actually placing some effort, he reached his arms above his head to stretch himself out, and dropped his arms back down after a moment.- God... These weights are ridiculous... –Looking at himself, he thought he might look awkward now with the new attire, but he refused to take them off as he wanted to try and wear them for a week straight with his physical training, then add more weight to his bracers.- CastielCaoin: Castiel smiled again and said- who needs handsigns. Thats the thing about earth release jutsu is most you dont need handsigns.- He smiled and wanted to see his face as he finished his snestance.